


Charlene

by Annastesia_LaFayette



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossdressing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annastesia_LaFayette/pseuds/Annastesia_LaFayette
Summary: M/M A collection of short stories, in no particular order, that centers around the Archer/Trip love life and a "woman" named Charlene.Not sure what weird field these plot bunnies are bouncing around in, but this has morphed from a one off to a sort of "Charlene sandbox." More shorts will be added as the bunnies jump up.Reviews appreciated.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Charlene

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what dark corner of my mind came up with this, but since I couldn't sleep... here it is.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.

It was a quiet night, the crackling campfire was warm, the clear night sky showing off the twinkling diamonds against the black velvet.

Jon didn't think about the others when he sighed and rubbed his hand along Trip's thigh as he looked up in the night sky. "No matter what planet you're on, they're always beautiful."

Trip shifted his leg away from Jon's hand. "Yes, they are."

Jon looked down when Trip moved his leg, then looked across the fire to see Travis and Malcolm smirking at him. He suddenly felt embarrassed. "Um… sorry. I forgot you guys were here for a second. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Malcolm scoffed. "You didn't make us uncomfortable really. It's just so new that, I think, it will take a little time for the crew to get used to it."

Travis shook his head. "I still can't believe the two of you have been in a relationship this whole time and none of us knew about it. If it wasn't for Ensign Grant catching the Commander sneaking out of your quarters in the middle of the night, wearing his pajamas, then spreading the rumor all over the ship, we'd probably still be in the dark."

Trip shifted, still uncertain. "So… none of the crew is uncomfortable about our relationship?"

Travis shook his head. "I grew up on a cargo ship. Trust me, I've seen it all."

Malcolm snorted. "I don't see the problem, it is the 22nd century after all. No one gives a damn about someone being gay these days. Now… if one of you shows up on the bridge wearing a dress… that might cause more than one brow to raise."

Trip turned and gave a hard punch to Jon's arm, causing the Captain to grab at his arm, rubbing the spot. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You told them?" Trip bellowed out.

Jon looked over and saw the shock on the faces of his junior officers. "No, but I think you just did."

Trip looked at Malcolm and Travis, then let out a groan.

Travis busted out laughing. "Commander! Please tell me you're not a cross-dresser."

Trip shook his head. "It was one time and I lost a bet!"

Jon chuckled. "The bet only said you had to wear a dress! No one said anything about a wig, high heels and make-up! Not to mention the long nails and stuffed bra!"

Trip shrugged. "Well, I figure if I was gonna do it… may as well go all out." He noticed Malcolm eyeing him. "What?"

Malcolm startled at being caught in his thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, nothing Commander. I'm just trying to picture you dressed like a woman. You're just so… masculine, I don't see it."

Jon wrapped an arm around Trip's shoulders. "Trust me, he makes a very sexy woman." Jon gave a low growl in Trip's ear as Trip pushed him away.

Travis shook his head. "So what was up with the bet?"

Trip rolled his eyes as Jon laughed. "It was while we were still at the complex working on the warp 5 core. Trip had been running his mouth for months that he was so good, he could strip down and rebuild a coil in 3 minutes… blindfolded. So, us test pilots finally made him either put up or shut up."

"And to this day I still say I did it!" Trip grumbled.

Jon shook his head. "No, you said 3 minutes. You did it in 3 minutes and 15 seconds. Therefore you lost the bet! Even Max called it a loss."

"Only reason he sided with you was because your daddy and Max Forrest were best buds. Hell… the man was like an uncle to you! Of course he'd take your side." Trip argued.

Jon chuckled. "Whatever. So anyways, Trip lost the bet which meant he had to show up in the mess at peak dinner hour wearing a dress. Of course we were all shocked when he showed up completely decked out, and I have to say… I pretty much fell out of my chair, I was so taken by his beauty."

Trip rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Sure you were."

Jon scowled. "I'm serious Trip, you don't really know how beautiful you look as a woman, do you?"

Trip pointed a finger at Jon. "Hey! I was born a man, I'll die a man. Don't you start getting any funny ideas. Let's just drop this. I'm gonna go to sleep." Trip laid down next to the fire, pulling his sleeping bag around him. 

**_{A Few Nights Later}_ **

Jon poured a couple drinks and carried them to the couch to sit next to his visitor. "I'm so happy to see you again, Charlene. It's been too long."

Charlene brushed her long red hair to the side as she shifted her long legs into Jon's lap. Her sweet voice was overly thick with her southern bell charm. "I have to say, I was surprised to have you come calling on me after all these years." 

She dragged a long red painted nail down the bit of Jon's exposed chest peeking out from the top of his button down shirt. Jon shivered at the touch. "Yeah, I guess you've been on my mind a lot recently." Jon replied with a seduction dripping in his voice.

He leaned in for a passionate kiss. Charlene slowly sank herself down into the couch, pulling Jon on top of her as he started working his hand up one of her legs, sliding it under the hem of her dress to continue its upward movement. They both groaned in disappointment when the door chime ran.

Jon quickly got up. "Hold that thought." He winked as he rubbed his hand over his lips to get rid of any red lipstick that there might be.

As he opened the door, he gave Malcolm a glare. "I'm off duty for the rest of the night. What do you want, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm cleared his throat. "Uh, yes sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your permission-" 

He stopped when he heard a noise and noticed movement inside the room. He looked over Jon's shoulder to see the woman shifting herself on the couch. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you… uh… is she part of the crew? I don't recall seeing her before."

Jon sighed. "She's an old friend that came to visit me."

Charlene got up, sauntering over to Jon. "Now Jonathan, where are your manners? Aren't you gonna introduce me to this nice, gentleman?"

Jon gestured for Malcolm to enter the room. He let out a breath, unsure if he really wanted this introduction to be made. In fact, he was really hoping that no one would know about the woman in his room. "This is Charlene. Charlene, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed."

Charlene held out her hand in a lady's manner. "Pleasure to meet such a delightfully handsome man."

Malcolm took her offered hand, out of reflex of his childhood raising, gave a kiss to the back of her hand. "Yes. Nice to meet you as well. Might I inquire how you got onto the ship? We haven't gone by any planets or come across other ships where you could have boarded from."

Charlene gave a small giggle. "Well, the truth is, Jonathan didn't want anyone to know I was here. He is such a beastly bad boy when he wants to be."

Malcolm nodded. "Ah. I see. Captain, no offense, but for security of the ship, at the very least, I should have been informed of a guest arriving. I can assure you that I would be discreet about it if that is what you wanted."

Malcolm thought for a second. "Wait a minute. Uh… what about the Commander?"

Jon shrugged. "What about him? He's not here right now. In fact, I don't think he'll be around at all tonight."

Malcolm looked stunned. "But the two of you… um…"

Charlene threw her head back and laughed as she flicked her long hair over a shoulder. "Oh don't you worry none about Trip. He knows all about me and doesn't mind one bit when Johnny comes a-calling after me." She ran a finger along Malcolm's cheek. "In fact… you're just so cute… maybe we could spice tonight up a little? What do you say, Johnny?"

Jon smirked. "Hmm… maybe we could. What do you think, Malcolm?"

Malcolm was tongue tied. "I… uh… well…" 

Malcolm's eyes narrowed as he looked at Charlene. "Have we met before? You look a little familiar."

Charlene thought for a moment. "You ever been to Mississippi?"

"No."

Charlene shrugged. "I'm sure it will come to you when you ain't thinking about it. So, what do you think about joining us tonight?"

Malcolm still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this woman from somewhere as he continued to look at her trying to figure it out. Then he saw the unmistakable move. Charlene narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue in the side of her cheek. "Commander Tucker! Is that you?"

Charlene's voice dropped significantly lower in octave. "Hi Malcolm."

Jon laughed at Malcolm, watching the armory officer stumble over his own thoughts. "You! You two! I! Oh bloody hell! You two are… I don't know what you are but… bloody hell! No, no, no! I didn't see anything, I don't know anything… in fact, I was never here! Goodnight!"

Malcolm stormed out of the room as Trip and Jon busted out in belly laughs. Jon tried to collect himself as he stumbled down the hall after Malcolm. "Malcolm! Wait, wait! What did you come by for in the first place?" He asked through the laughter.

Malcolm huffed. "Nevermind! I'll talk to you about it in the morning!"

Jon got himself back in his quarters where Trip was starting to calm down. "Oh my god! I can't believe you propositioned Malcolm like that."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just couldn't help screwing with him like that." Trip smirked.

Jon's brows shot up in amusement. "And what if he took us up on that offer?"

Trip shrugged. "Well… either we would've chickened out, or had one hell of a wild night. Woulda been your call."

Jon shook his head. "You're crazy, Trip. You know that?"

Trip chuckled. "Well, I guess I should get out of this getup and put my regular clothes on."

Jon grabbed Trip by the waist, pulling him in tight. "Don't you dare… Charlene."

Charlene smiled, turning her southern charm back on. "Mmm, Jonathan! I like it when you get so forceful with me."

Jon growled. "I know you do, baby." He gave her a searing kiss.

Charlene pulled back slightly. "Darlin', you should turn your door chime off so we don't get disturbed again."

Jon reluctantly let go of her. "Good idea."

He started over to the door, but before he got there, the chime rang again. Jon let out a huff as he opened the door.

Malcolm quickly popped his head in, looked at Charlene, then looked at Jon. "You're right. He does make a sexy woman. By the way, turn your door chime off." And just that quick Malcolm was gone again.

Jon stood a second stunned by that as he heard Charlene giggling. He shook his head, locked the door and turned the chime off.

He turned to Charlene, smiling sweetly. "Now then… where were we?"

**_End_ **

  
  
  



	2. Dude Looks Like A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little bunny centers around the bet, and how Charlene came into existence.

**_Dude Looks Like A Lady_ **

"Alright, that does it! You know, I'm tired of hearing your bullshit bragging, Lieutenant." A.G. Robinson said as he forcefully set his now empty glass down on the table.

"It's not bragging when it's the truth." Lieutenant Tucker smirked as he indicated to the waitress for another round of drinks for the table.

Commander Gardner shook his head. "You know, I'm getting kind of tired of listening to it too. 3 minutes flat you say? Well, prove it."

Trip cocked a brow. "Well, I would if we had a coil here, but too bad we're at a bar."

Commander Archer nudged at A.G. "Got him on the ropes now."

A.G. got a devilish grin. "There's plenty of coils back at the complex… unless you want to admit right now that you're full of it, Lieutenant."

Trip took back his shot of bourbon. "I ain't full of it. The problem is, right now I'm full of bourbon."

**_{The Next Morning}_ **

Trip woke with a pounding headache, and the loud sound of pots and pans banging from the kitchen didn't help.

He stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen, holding his hands to his ears. "Seriously? Do you have to be so loud?" He mumbled.

His lover turned with a bright smile, deliberately speaking loudly. "And here I thought you were going to sleep all day. You better get a good breakfast in you and get dressed if you want to win your bet."

Trip scowled as he cringed at the loud voice. "Bet? What bet? And can you please stop shouting. What's for breakfast?"

Jon smirked. "Hangover special. What else?"

Trip sat at the table shaking his head, which he immediately regretted. "How is it you never get a hangover?"

Jon chuckled as he set the plate of pancakes, bacon and toast in front of Trip. "I keep telling you to drink water when we're at the bar. It keeps your brain from getting dehydrated from the alcohol so you won't get a hangover. Maybe one of these days you'll listen. You want O.J. or a bloody Mary?"

Trip scoffed. "Bloody Mary. Hair of the dog. So what the hell is this bet you're talking about?"

Jon shook his head. "You said that you'll prove you can strip down and rebuild a coil blindfolded. Don't you remember?"

Trip started eating his pancakes. "Um… somewhat. Something about a dress?"

Jon laughed. "That was your idea. You said if you couldn't do it, you'd wear a dress to the mess hall in front of everybody. Robinson said that if you did do it, he'd buy you a steak dinner at the most expensive restaurant, and Gardner said that he'd give you his 3-day furlough."

Trip smirked. "And what did you throw in the pot?"

Jon gave him a wicked smile. "I chose to keep my mouth shut, but between you and me, if you win… I'll do that thing you like so much."

Trip's mouth gaped open as the fork slipped out of his fingers. "Oh! I am so winning that bet!"

Jon chuckled. "Well, you better hurry up and eat, get back to your place and change into your uniform."

Trip let out a disapproving grunt. "Why can't I keep a change of clothes here? It would be more convenient, y'know."

Jon let out a sigh. "Trip, we've been through this before. I outrank you. If Starfleet finds out about us… we'll both lose everything we've worked so hard for. Maybe that will change someday, but for now, we have to keep quiet about our relationship."

**_§§§_ **

Trip wasn't nervous about having to wear the dress. In fact, he felt a strange comfort doing it… although he would never tell anyone that.

As he walked confidently to the mess, he got a little thrill from the guys checking him out as he passed by. The thrill intensified when he entered the mess and all eyes went to him, obviously word had spread throughout the complex about the bet, and now people were gathered to watch the show.

If they came to see a show, who was he to deny them one? He flipped at the long red hair of the wig, swishing his hips as he walked, smiling and giggling at the whistles and catcalls. 

"How y'all boys doing?" Trip called out in a higher pitched voice, that he wasn't sure where it had come from, and a very thick southern drawl, much thicker and more over the top than his own.

He smiled as he pinched at the cheek of one of the men who had been whistling. "Oh my! Now ain't y'all just the cutest thing. Why, I could just eat you up!"

The man blushed as he playfully pushed Trip's hand away from his face. "Well… I don't think my wife would like that very much, Lieutenant."

"Well now, we just won't tell her." Trip playfully chuckled as he gave the man a little boop on his nose before sauntering away.

He walked around the room, swishing his hips and teasing at the other men as they all laughed, some making playful comments back at him.

Finally, Trip made his way to the table where Archer, Robinson and Gardner were sitting. A shiver ran through him when he noticed Jon looking at him with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

Trip placed a finger under Jon's chin, the long red painted nail brushing at the skin as he gently pushed up on Jon's chin. "Now y'all better close your mouth there sugar, before you go and catch y'all some flies."

A.G. chuckled. "Don't mind the boy scout there, Lieutenant. Something tells me he's never seen a sexy looking woman before… even if that woman is a man. Actually, I'm starting to think he's still a virgin. I got to admit Trip, I didn't think you'd have the guts to go through with it."

Trip giggled as he slowly made his way around the table to A.G., seductively rubbing a hand across his shoulders. "Oh, I got more spunk than you give me credit for, Commander."

Gardner laughed. "I got to get a picture of this!"

Before anyone could blink, Trip quickly sat in A.G.'s lap, planting a big kiss on his cheek for the picture.

Jon growled and quickly stood, grabbing Trip by the wrist, pulling him up. "Ok! I think we've all had our little fun now. Come on Lieutenant, time to get your uniform back on before you embarrass yourself further."

As Jon forcefully led Trip from the mess hall, Trip blew kisses and waved at the guys. "Bye y'all! Sure been fun."

Robinson and Gardner shook their heads while chuckling. "Geez. The way Jon acted… you'd think he was jealous or something." Gardner said as A.G. smirked at the pieces falling into place. A secret he would always keep for his friend's sake.

**_End_ **


	3. Decon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm makes a discovery about Trip/Charlene while in decon together.

**_Decon_ **

The past 2 weeks had been a nightmare for the 3 men. Mistaken as wanted criminals, imprisoned and tortured, malnourished, dehydrated and dirty… no… downright  _ FILTHY! _ At least the decon shower took care of the dirt, grime and odor. Food and water would be another issue however, as their systems needed to slowly readjust to taking in the required nutrients again.

For now though, they needed to endure the process of the decontamination chamber to rid their bodies of any microscopic parasites, viruses and bacteria. Which, they were told, would take about 30 minutes once the sonic UV lights were activated.

Trip was a little reluctant to enter the chamber and prepare for the decon. Jon scowled at him. "Come on, Trip! You've done this a hundred times. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get some sleep in nice, soft, warm beds."

Trip mumbled to himself then stepped into the room. He grabbed at the container of gel and began rubbing it on his arms and chest.

He glanced at Malcolm from the corner of his eye a few times, but was relieved that the armory officer didn't seem to pay any attention to him.

Just as Trip placed a foot on the bench to rub the gel onto his leg, Malcolm did the same next to him. "I don't mind telling you, I'd much rather cover myself with this gel than be covered with whatever that smelly slime was all over those cell walls and floors."

"I think it was meant to keep the prisoners complaisant." Jon replied wearily.

Suddenly, Malcolm began giggling. "What the heck?" He ran a hand up the calf of Trip's leg. "You shave your legs, mate?"

Trip jerked his leg away. "No!" He answered harshly.

Malcolm gave him a good look. "Wait a minute. Last time we were in decon… why don't you have any chest or arm hair?"

"I'm blonde! It's natural for blondes to have thin body hair that doesn't show up well in the light!" Trip flailed his arms in protest, which in turn gave Malcolm a good look at his hairless pits.

Malcolm shook his head. "Bull! We've been in decon together enough times that I  _ know _ you have thick chest and leg hair. Not to mention under your arms."

Trip rolled his eyes as he turned to Jon, who had been quietly listening to the exchange, trying very hard not to laugh. "You and your dumb ideas!"

Jon put on his "innocent" look. "Me? I didn't say you  _ had _ to do it. I just said it would be nice if you did."

Malcolm went into a full laughing fit. "Oh my god! I can't believe you actually shave off your body hair!"

Jon gave a little snort. "Actually, he waxed."

Malcolm's jaw dropped and his body tensed at the thought. "Ow! Really? Doesn't that, you know, hurt like hell?"

Trip shrugged a shoulder. "Get numb after the first few rips."

Malcolm shook his head. "Ok, but…  _ why?" _

Trip went back on the defense. "I don't shave my legs!"

Malcolm snickered. "Hate to break the news to you mate, but the lack of hair says different."

"I said I don't shave my legs! Can we just stop talking about this now, please?"

Malcolm shook his head. "Did you lose another bet or something?"

Trip huffed. "No, I didn't lose a bet. Why can't you just let this go?"

"How often do you screw with me? Not so much fun being on the receiving end, is it. Come on, out with it. Why did you do it?"

Trip muttered to himself a moment. "Fine. I don't shave my legs… Charlene does. Then Jon got this  _ wonderful _ idea that I should shave my chest and underarms too. Do you know what it's like to maintain that look? I got tired of shaving every other day… so I started waxing. There. Satisfied?"

Malcolm smirked. "Very. You two are a couple of odd ducks. You know that, right?"

**_End_ **


	4. Meet Charlene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Charlene bunnies are multiplying! LOL.
> 
> My dear friend CaptainLyssa wanted to know what happened after Jon dragged Trip out of the dining hall, away from Robinson and the rest. It it made me wonder as well. This is the little bunny that hopped up to answer that question.
> 
> This one is for you Lyssa, I hope you enjoy it. :-)
> 
> If anyone has ideas about Charlene, please feel free to drop it in the comments. I will happily take those ideas to the Charlene bunny field and see what jumps up.

**_Meet Charlene_ **

Jon grumbled as he walked a quick pace, dragging Trip along, while Trip did his best to keep up in his black stiletto heels.

Trip finally gave up as he jerked his arm away, stopping in his tracks. "What the hell is your problem?"

Jon looked around and noticed that they had stopped in front of a storage closet. He pushed Trip in the small space and followed, closing the door behind them.

Jon huffed for a moment. "Did you have to be so flirtatious?"

Trip rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just joking around, having fun. Why are you acting so jealous? You know I'd never screw around on you."

Jon shifted from one foot to the other. "I know you wouldn't but…"

"But what?" Trip demanded.

Jon looked down. "I just… well… I just didn't like seeing you act that way in front of me. That's all."

Trip's brows furrowed. "Jon, I've cracked jokes like that with other guys in front of you before, you never acted like it bothered you. Why now?"

Jon mumbled something that Trip couldn't quite make out. "What? What did you say?"

Jon huffed and snapped his head up to look Trip in the eyes. "I said it's because you never flirted with people while looking like that!"

Trip looked down at the tight, mid-length black dress he was wearing. "What? Because of the dress?"

"The dress, the heels, the wig… all of it! Goddamn Trip, you're absolutely gorgeous like that! You don't realize how much you're turning me on. I just want to take you right now."

Trip bit at his lower lip as he leaned his back against the wall, running a finger down Jon's chest, to his abdomen before firmly cupping his hand between Jon's legs. "Mmm… you  _ are _ ready to go. Take me then. Right here, right now."

Jon pushed himself against Trip, pressing his body hard into the younger man, his lips inches from Trip's as he whispered. "Don't tease me like this. I will."

Trip chuckled. "Who's teasing? I want you. Take me Jon, take me now."

Jon let out a low, lustful growl. "Do the voice again."

Trip smiled, speaking in the feminine voice, thick with a southern accent. "Sugar, anything you want. Show me how much I belong to y'all."

Jon leaned in, kissing Trip hard, possessive and demanding as he ran a hand along Trip's leg, pulling the leg up to wrap around his hip as he pushed his body harder into Trip, pinning him to the wall.

He ran a trail of kisses down Trip's neck, smiling at the sweet flowery scent of the feminine perfume, losing himself in the fantasy. "God you smell so good. You're so gorgeous, so sexy. I can't believe I'm doing this. I have a boyfriend."

Trip smiled, realizing that Jon was completely in his own head and lost to the fantasy. "Don't worry sugar, I'm sure he won't mind."

Jon pushed away for a moment, flushed and breathing heavy as he shook his head. "No. This is too close to cheating on you. I can't."

Trip smiled as he ran a long nail against Jon's cheek, his voice dropping. "You're not cheating on me. It's just a fantasy, and I'm still me. Jon, you've never been with a woman, and I know you've always been curious. I know I'm just a man in a dress, but lose yourself to this moment. It's ok to pretend for a few minutes that I  _ am  _ a woman."

Jon gulped. "Might be a little hard to pretend when you start to… shall we say, rise to the occasion."

Trip chuckled, pulling Jon's hand between his legs. Jon rubbed for a second, then pulled his hand back in shock. "What the…?"

Jon hiked up the dress to look, smirking when he saw that Trip had tucked and wrapped himself tightly, so as to keep any bulges from showing. "Oh my god. You really went all out with this, didn't you."

Trip bit at his glossy red painted lips, his voice rising in octave. "Like what you see, sugar?"

Jon nodded, once again stepping close to Trip, lifting and wrapping legs around his waist as he kissed the red lips hard. As he came up for air, he whispered in heavy breaths. "We will be in so much trouble if we get caught."

His lustful lips and hands played across Trip's body as Trip writhed and moaned against him. "We should make this quick and quiet then. Take me Johnny, take me now."

It was most likely the fastest, hottest, most satisfying quickie either of them had ever experienced. As they straightened their clothes, Jon glanced up at Trip. "Maybe… I hope… maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Trip smiled, giving Jon a light kiss and continuing the fantasy with his feminine voice. "Any time y'all want to see me, just come a-calling, sugar."

Jon grinned. "What's your name?"

Trip giggled at the thought of keeping the fantasy person separate from the real person, giving the fantasy a name. "Charlene."

**_End_ **


	5. 602 Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend ElightenedSkye had a fun idea about Ruby and Erika meeting Charlene, and if she would be recognized. I hope this puts a smile on your face, Skye.
> 
> Anyone who has ideas about Charlene, please feel free to drop a comment and we'll see what bunny hops up. I do want to do one with T'Pol, but that bunny is staying silent at the moment. :-(

**_602 Games_ **

  
  


_ Enterprise _ had returned to Earth for a few days and Jon decided he wanted to pay a visit to his old haunt,  _ The 602 Club. _ How he talked Charlene into a public date, she still wasn't sure of.

As they took a table, Ruby walked up to give Jon a big hug. "Oh my god! It's so good to see you again, it's been too long!"

Jon smiled and returned the warm hug. "Hi Ruby. Good to see you again too. Ever find the man you're going to marry?"

"Of course I found him, but then you went out into space." She playfully nudged her hip into him.

Jon smiled as he gave her another tight squeeze. "Well, I told you I would take you out into the galaxy with me. You'd be great for morale on the ship."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm very happy keeping my feet planted on good ol' terra firma, thank you very much."

She looked over at Jon's date, giving the red-haired woman a funny look. "Uh…"

Jon quickly spoke up. "Oh, I'm sorry. Ruby, this is Charlene. I thought while I was back on Earth, I'd invite her to my favorite bar."

Ruby shook Charlene's hand. "Uh-huh. Well, nice to meet you… Charlene. What can I get you to drink?"

Charlene smiled. "I'll have a glass of chardonnay, thank you."

Ruby's brow lifted. "Chardonnay? Oh… yeah. One chardonnay and a scotch on the rocks coming right up."

Jon smiled. "You remember."

Ruby called over her shoulder as she headed towards the bar to get the drinks. "How could I ever forget what my favorite customer drinks?"

**_§§§_ **

Throughout the evening, Ruby kept an eye on Jon and his date as she tended to her other customers, smiling each time when she saw Jon take Charlene's hand and run his thumb over her knuckles.

The woman sitting on a stool at the crowded bar huffed. "Who is that woman with him anyway? I've been here almost 30 minutes and he didn't even notice when I walked in."

Ruby smirked. "Her name is Charlene… at least that's what Jon said."

"What do you mean?" Erika asked as she gulped down the last swallow of her beer.

"I mean… that's not a woman. That's Commander Tucker in drag."

Erika barked out a laugh. "Come on, Ruby! I know Trip Tucker well enough to know he would never do anything like that."

Ruby shook her head. "I'm telling ya, that's Tucker!"

Erika gave the woman with Jon a long look. "Well… there are some similarities. Maybe she's one of his hundred cousins?"

"Nuh-uh. I got 50 that says  _ she's _ Commander Tucker." Ruby challenged.

Erika smirked. "You're on. Right after you refill my glass." 

Erika took her fresh drink over to the table. "Jon? Captain Jonathan Archer, I thought that was you!"

Jon stood, giving Erika a hug. "Erika! It's so good to see you again. How have you been? Please sit down and join us."

Erika looked towards the woman, who was sipping at her wine. "I don't want to intrude on your… date? I just came over to say hi."

"No, really it's no intrusion, please join us. Uh… Charlene, this is an old friend from the academy, Captain Erika Hernandez from the  _ Columbia." _

Erika shook Charlene's hand as she sat. "So nice to meet you. How do you know Jon?"

Charlene smiled. "Oh… we met a long time ago, at the warp research complex. I was um… doing some consulting for the project."

"Oh, so you're a warp theorist then?" Erika questioned.

Charlene nodded. "I guess you could say that. I specialize more in design, but have a degree in warp theory as well."

Erika nodded as she turned to Jon. "So um… I hope I'm not stirring anything up here, but I heard through the grapevine that you and a certain engineer had a little something going on, or was that just vicious rumors?"

Jon chuckled. "No. The talk is true. Me and Trip have an understanding when it comes to Charlene." He quickly explained.

Charlene smiled. "He's right, sweetie. Now don't you go worrying you're pretty little head none. Me and Trip are very close and don't mind one bit about sharing our delicious Johnny cake here."

Jon blushed. "Now Charlene, how am I going to maintain my tough-as-nails reputation when you say sweet things like that about me? So Erika, what are you doing here on Earth? I thought  _ Columbia _ was running patrols on the outskirts of the Andromeda sector."

Erika took a sip of her beer as she got a serious tone. "Mm… we were. That is until we blew out a few clamps in the plasma tubes. I got to tell you Jon, Trip might be a good engineer and a quick thinker when the chips are down, but his long-term repairs are a different story."

Jon noticed the scowl that crossed Charlene's face. "Oh? What do you mean?" Jon asked.

Erika waved her hands in the air as she spoke. "He had half of my engine room torn apart for most of the 2 weeks he was there just so he could "upgrade" those stupid clamps. He said the clamps installed at Jupiter were crap and these new ones would last 10 years or more without any failures. Well guess what? They failed and now we're stuck in dry dock getting them replaced…  _ again!" _

Jon reached over, grabbing Charlene's hand, to stop the hard nail drumming against the table that she had been doing as Erika spoke. "I'm sure there's some sort of explanation for it. Um, Trip is indisposed tonight, but why don't you contact him in the morning and see what he thinks might have been the problem."

Erika huffed. "Why bother? You know how those engineers are. They think they're god almighty and they're never wrong. I'm sure he'll have some excuse and try to twist it that  _ my _ team was at fault. No. He was just in some funky mood and wanted to tear apart something to keep busy. Meanwhile, he replaced good clamps with subpar products."

Trip huffed, wagging a defiant finger at Erika. "No I didn't! Obviously you've been pushing that ship of yours too damned hard, or your team hasn't been following the maintenance schedule I outlined for them. We got the same clamps on  _ Enterprise _ and haven't had a lick of trouble with them!"

Erika took a big gulp of beer, slamming the mug down onto the table. "Dammit, Trip! You just made me lose 50 credits!"

Jon and Trip looked at each other. "Huh?" They questioned in unison.

Ruby slipped up to the table grinning. "So Erika, you want to pay up now or should I put that on your tab?"

**_End_ **

  
  



	6. BUSTED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the first installment of Charlene, there was a passage that spoke of Trip being caught leaving the Captain's quarters in his pajamas, which led to the crew finding out about their secret affair.
> 
> My good friend, CaptainLyssa, had the idea to expand on what happened when our guys got outed. 
> 
> This little bit does not feature Charlene, but rather focuses more on Archer and getting clarification of the regulations regarding fraternization.

**_BUSTED!_ **

Emil Grant has had bouts of insomnia since he was a child. Being on board  _ Enterprise _ didn't seem to cure the issue, and he found that the best way to help the condition was to walk the corridors of each deck until he became worn out enough to sleep.

Around 0300, he had been doing his usual routine of "deck patrol" (as some of the other crew members had affectionately come to call it) when he witnessed something that would be the most scandalous, and juiciest bit of gossip that had ever happened on the ship.

**_{Morning. Breakfast. Captain's Mess.}_ **

Captain Archer tried to eat his breakfast, but it was clear that something was bothering him, making him feel uncomfortable.

T'Pol gently set her spoon to the side as she lifted a brow in the Captain's direction. "Something seems to be troubling you this morning, Captain."

Jon let out a long sigh. "Nothing really, just an irrational bout of paranoia I guess."

"What are you paranoid about, Cap'n?" Trip asked around a mouthful of sausage.

Jon shook his head. "Nothing I can really put my finger on, or have evidence to, but I can't shake the feeling that people are staring and talking about me behind my back. You two would tell me if there were plans of mutiny… right?"

Trip slightly choked on his orange juice. " _ MUTINY? _ You  _ are _ being paranoid! Why would anyone conspire to a mutiny against you?"

Jon shrugged as T'Pol cleared her throat. "There isn't a plot of mutiny. That much I can confirm."

Jon and Trip looked at each other, then to T'Pol. Trip narrowed his eyes at her. "You know something, don't you."

T'Pol picked up her spoon and took a slow sip of her Plomeek broth before speaking. "Vulcans are not prone to engage in trivial gossip."

Jon slapped his napkin onto the table. "I knew it! They are talking about me! What have you heard, T'Pol? That's an order."

T'Pol took another slow sip of her soup before once again setting the spoon down. "Since it's an order, I suppose I have no other choice but to engage in this absurd human custom of gossiping. I have been informed by Ensign Sato, who was informed by Crewman Cutler, who was informed by Doctor Phlox, who was informed by Lieutenant Haas, who was informed by-"

Trip held up a hand. "Yeah, ok, we get it! Just get to the good part and tell us what the scuttlebutt is about."

"The  _ scuttlebutt, _ as you so eloquently put it, is that Ensign Grant witnessed you, Commander Tucker, leaving the Captain's quarters at a very early hour this morning… wearing your pajamas."

Jon gulped. "Um… human custom. A pajama party. We stayed up late last night, watched a couple of movies and gorged on junk food."

T'Pol's brow raised high in disbelief of the flimsy cover. "I believe that human custom is traditionally practiced by female teenagers. Besides, Ensign Grant also claims that he saw you giving a kiss to the Commander on his departure."

Jon wiped a hand down his face as Trip gave him a side glance. "Maybe if we don't acknowledge the rumors, everything will just blow over?" Trip asked as the pit in his stomach continued growing.

Jon shook his head. "We've kept it a secret for over eight years. I'm tired of hiding this."

Trip's face fell into shock. "Jon! What are you saying? You'll lose everything you've worked so hard for. We'll both be stripped of our ranks and thrown out of Starfleet. I don't care about that for myself, for me this is just a job. But for  _ you? _ This is your life-long dream, you'll be Starfleet until the day you die. I can't,  _ won't, _ let you throw that away. I'll resign and then maybe they won't do anything to you."

T'Pol sighed. "Neither of you will be demoted or dismissed from Starfleet simply for being involved in a… sexual relationship."

Jon shook his head. "I outrank Trip, it's against regulations for us to be involved like that."

T'Pol took another sip of soup. "I believe the regulation you are referring to has been misinterpreted. The only time that Starfleet would consider disciplinary actions is if there has been complaints and evidence of favoritism, which there is not."

Jon narrowed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "I've always been told that a captain is forbidden to become romantically involved with a member of their crew, it's inappropriate and against the rules."

T'Pol slightly shrugged a shoulder. "Look it up for yourself." She stated smugly as she continued to finish her breakfast. 

**_{Evening. Captain's Quarters.}_ **

Jon and Trip spent most of the day ensconced in the Captain's ready room, tediously going over the officer's manual and regulations, page by page.

They did find the regulation that T'Pol spoke of, which stated that an officer who is intimately involved with another of a lower rank, were to use his/her position to give special treatment or favors to the subordinate ranking person. Such actions could result in disciplinary actions ranging from a reprimand up to and including dismissal, depending on the severity of the infraction(s).

They did not, however, find any regulation that specifically stated that an officer being romantically involved with someone of a lower rank was forbidden. 

But Jon still wasn't convinced, as he had been told, since his days at the academy, it was against the rules. He decided he should ask the one admiral, that he felt most comfortable with, what exactly the rule is.

Maxwell Forrest's brows furrowed at Jon as his image appeared on the screen.  _ "Captain Archer, surprised to hear from you. I got your weekly report this morning. Everything is ok, isn't it?" _

Jon nodded. "Yeah… sort of. This is more of a social call, if you have the time, Max."

Max leaned back in his chair.  _ "For you Jon, I always have the time. Must be a serious talk if you're dropping the ranks. Ok… pips are off. What's on your mind, son." _

Jon let out a breath. "What if… hypothetically speaking, a high ranking officer were to become… involved… with someone below their rank? Hypothetically speaking."

Max's brow lifted as he looked warily at Jon.  _ "Is there an issue of the higher ranking officer giving their uh, partner special treatment because of the relationship?" _

Jon shook his head. "No, no special treatment. In this hypothetical scenario, the higher ranked officer treats their… partner the same as any other crew member."

Max nodded.  _ "Then there isn't a problem." _

Jon thought for a second. "What if, hypothetically speaking, the higher ranked officer were a captain?"

Max blew out a long breath.  _ "Hypothetically speaking, I would advise that captain to be very careful. It would be too easy for other members of his or her crew to interpret something innocent as showing favoritism and make a formal complaint." _

Jon felt stunned by that statement. "Like what?"

Max thought for a second.  _ "Well, for example, if a captain selected their partner for a mission, because the partner has the skills and expertise required, another member of the crew could feel slighted that they weren't selected, and claim favoritism. Same could be said if the partner were promoted over someone else. I guess this is the reason why, even though it's not against regulations for a captain to become involved with someone under their command, it is greatly frowned upon." _

Jon bit at his lip. "What if a captain and this other person has been in a relationship for a long time, kept it a secret, but a slip let the cat out of the bag?"

Max shook his head.  _ "Alright Jon, we're past the hypotheticals now. Who is he?" _

Jon looked down as he fidgeted with his fingers. In a soft voice, he answered. "Trip."

Max's eyes grew wide.  _ "Tucker? By damned I knew it! You guys have been a thing since the complex, haven't you?" _

Jon looked up in shock. "Um… yeah. We've been keeping it quiet all these years. How did you know?"

Max chuckled.  _ "Jon, I've known you since the day you were born. You've always kept your relationships close to the chest. Hell… there were times that your own father couldn't tell if you were dating someone or just friends, but I could see the way you and Tucker looked at each other… it was more than friends. I'll tell you this much, if you decide to be open about your relationship to the rest of your crew, and anyone even thinks of trying to play the favoritism card, you boys have me, Gardner and a few other admirals that will fight tooth and nail for you. We all know you too well to know that you don't play those kinds of games." _

Jon smiled. "Thanks Max, that really takes a big load off my mind. I can't begin to tell you how many times over the years that I've been ready to bust and tell the whole universe how much I love Trip."

Max smiled. _ "I just wish you had at least told me. Well, you can make it up to me by allowing me to officiate the day the two of you decide to finally tie the knot." _

Jon grinned. "Deal."

**_End_ **


	7. Eternally Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. Get your box of tissues ready

**_Eternally Yours_ **

It was early morning as a light drizzle fell from the sky. Jon stood, looking down, still not believing it had been a year to the day. 

He was older now, his dark brown hair now grey, more lines in his face than he cared to admit and the adventures of his youth a distant memory. Now only one memory that he carried with him, the memory of the last day, as he stroked lovingly at the red silken braid of a bracelet around his wrist.

Trip had grown older as well, his blonde hair streaked with silver. The once bright blue eyes had turned darker and slightly duller. Trip had gained some weight, but Jon didn't care about the extra 20 pounds, saying  _ "there's just more of you to love," _ whenever Trip grumbled about it. Besides, Jon knew he had gained some weight as well, and Trip never paid any mind to it.

Jon closed his eyes, thinking back to that day a year ago as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

**_{One Year Ago}_ **

He could see Charlene on top of him, straddling his waist as she drove herself onto him over and over. The soft smiles mixed with her red lips forming an O as she… as Trip… as Jon… as they all found their sweet release together.

Jon caressed Charlene's cheek as he lightly pushed strands of the sweat soaked hair away, kissing her lovingly.  _ "I love you so much my darling." _

_ "I love you too. Forever." _ Charlene replied with a smile and deep satisfaction in her voice before getting up and disappearing to the bathroom, where Jon knew that a few moments later, Trip would return in his boxers to snuggle under the covers with him.

Sometime during the night, Jon woke to the sound of Trip gasping for air and clutching at his chest.  _ "Trip? What's wrong?" _

Trip tried to respond, but the words were slurred and jumbled. Jon rushed to the comm to call for medical assistance.

In a whirlwind, the medics arrived, taking Trip in the transport, and Jon was in the car racing through the Bayside streets to get to the hospital. He ran next to the gurney, holding Trip's hand as they rushed in a frenzy through the halls, until a familiar doctor stopped him at the wide double doors.

_ "Please. Let me be with him." _ Jon begged.

_ "Not this time, Captain. We'll take good care of him, do everything we can for him." _ The woman replied, even though Jon hadn't been a captain in a very long time.

_ "Liz." _ Jon choked out.

_ "I'm sorry sir, I can't let you go in there. I know how much this hurts you, but you have to wait here. I'll come back in a little bit and let you know what's going on." _

Jon slumped down into a chair, burying his face in his hands. Through the hushed and ragged breaths, through the fear, he prayed to any higher power in the universe that would listen to him, to help Trip, keep Trip alive. 

How long he had been waiting, he wasn't sure, but he knew the sad news the instant he saw the look in Doctor Cutler's eyes.

_ "I'm sorry, Jon. We did everything we could." _

Jon crumbled into a sobbing mess as Liz Cutler sat next to him, holding him in her arms. She served many years with Captain Archer, then Captain Tucker, and knew the love that they had for one another. She knew Jonathan Archer was a strong man, could endure a lot… but this? Not even Archer could be strong enough for this kind of heartache.

It was a large funeral, and Jon was surprised at the number of people who attended. He did his best to hold his composure, standing at attention in his dress uniform, but a few sobs, a few tears did slip out.

Those that knew him and Trip personally understood. The younger Starfleet personnel who might have only known the name Captain Archer, Admiral Archer or President Archer might not have known the personal grief that Jon was feeling, but didn't question his sobs either.

He wasn't sure how he held it together when a young Ensign handed him the folded Starfleet flag.  _ "On behalf of Starfleet Command, I extend our deepest condolences." _

Jon nodded numbly as he took the flag, holding it close to his chest.  _ "Thank you, Ensign." _ He rasped out.

**_{Present}_ **

A tear streamed down Jon's face as he looked at the headstone.  _ Charles "Trip" Archer-Tucker III. Loving son. Devoted husband. _

Jon still couldn't fathom how his young husband could be gone before him. How could someone so young be gone, and he was still here? His heart ached with the thought that it should be the other way around. Trip was too young to be lying in this place right now, how dare the universe be so unfair.

He looked down on the rose in his hand, a red rose with yellow streaks. A hybrid, made from 2 different varieties to form one single, perfect, beautiful rose. It was just like his lovers, Trip and Charlene. 

Although Charlene was created first out of a lost bet, then transformed into a kinky sex game, over the years she had become her own person within Trip. Two people, two lovers that became a single, perfect, beautiful person. And Jon loved them both.

Jon laid the rose at the base of the headstone, rubbing at the braided bracelet he had made from a lock of Charlene's wig. "I love you my darling. I miss you so much. I miss you both."

Jon gave himself a few moments to cry and grieve before leaving the cemetery. He still had a lot of work to do today and he couldn't put it off any longer.

He spent the day going through Trip's clothes, folding them neatly as he carefully placed each item into the containers marked for the thrift store. He chuckled at the gaudy Hawaiian shirts, wondering who in their right mind would even buy them. But Trip always was the type that would rather give away something he didn't want or need anymore.  _ "Somebody could find good use out of it." _ He would always say.

Once he finished with Trip's clothes, he started with Charlene's. Each article of clothing, rather it was Trip's or Charlene's, held a fond memory for him. Perhaps this was the reason it had taken him a year to do this. He inhaled deeply into Charlene's wig, a hint of the perfume still lingering, before placing it at the top of the container and closing the lid.

It took all day for Jon to complete his task, stacking the containers by the door for the people from the thrift store to pick up in the morning. He was surprised that a lifetime of one person, clothing, books and other items, took up a mere 5 containers.

He looked around the house, a house that had been quiet and lonely the past year and had now seemed too big with only him in it. He realized that it was now only his possessions that remained and figured that it would only fill 2 containers.

He crawled into bed, clutching Trip's pillow to his chest, as he had done every night in the past year, and drifted to sleep. A few hours later, Jonathan Archer took his final breath, moving on to the realm where he would be reunited with his Trip, with his Charlene, for all eternity.

**_End._ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this does not conclude the "Charlene sandbox." As stated in the summary, these stories are in no particular order, just whatever bunny happens to pop up at the moment. There will be more of Charlene in the future.


End file.
